powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Principal Hastings
Principal Hastings is a school principal in the Summer Cove High School where the Ninja Steel Rangers, in their civilian guises, study (similar to Mr. Caplan and Elsa when in her "Principal Randall" disguise). Character History Principal Hastings first appears in "Forged in Steel." After Calvin, Hayley and Mick enter the garage in Summer Cove High's Auto Shop to fix Mick's datacom, Principal Hastings surprisingly mistakes Mick as the new Shop Teacher and offers him a job because of his hair and outfit. She suspects him being right at home (after being confused and disappointed that Mick wasn't going to take the job right away, but not blaming him after not wanting to spend hours in the "Grease Pit" as a nickname) and wishes him "Good Luck." Principal Hastings also runs Archery Club (one of the 4 clubs Sarah used her holographic clones to sign up for). Principal Hastings is approached by an Elderly Woman who donated items to the school including Cosmo Royale's "Grave Robber" board game. Principal Hastings convinces Hayley to take part in the Class President election which she does against Calvin. Victor Vincent and Monty work to sabotage the campaign where they spike Hayley's cupcakes with hot sauce and cause a food fight. Principal Hastings breaks up the food fight with her whistle and warns Hayley and Calvin that if any more related antics happen, they will be disqualified from the election. Following Phonepanzee's destruction, Hayley and Calvin tell Principal Hastings that they are withdrawing from the election. Principal Hastings tells the school about their withdraw and declares that Victor is still the class president. Principal Hastings oversees the tennis match between Hayley and Victor. Due to Hayley being invisible and Victor using a mechanical arm, Principal Hastings will allow a redo. She warns both of them that if they do any rulebreaking during this match, they will be suspended. When it came to the tennis match sometime after Abrakadanger's destruction, Principal Hastings watches the tennis match and declares Hayley the winner when she beats Victor. After having survived the Warrior Dome ship, Victor and Monty produce the monster repellent made from the same gas and give Principal Hastings a large check stating that they have finished school. When the repellent doesn't work on Smellephant and they lose their money, Victor and Monty are chased back to the school where Principal Hastings tells them that the check they gave her is no good. Victor and Monty plead to her to let them be enrolled. Principal Hastings reluctantly gave in to their demands. Principal Hastings shows them her compass, and Brody says he liked to play with his grandpa’s when he was little. Victor and Monty arrive with their snare blaster to capture the Summer Cove Rhino, but it lands on Principal Hastings and knocks the compass into Brody’s bag. After giving Victor and Monty detention, Principal Hastings also accused Brody of stealing and gives him detention as well. Moments later after busting Victor and Monty for sneaking out of detention, Principal Hastings finds out it was the snare blaster that knocked the compass into his bag after reviewing the footage from Victor and Monty's camera. Brody is then allowed on the trip as Hastings praises him for telling the truth. Before allowing Brody to leave to join his friends, Principal Hastings gives Brody the compass as a reward for his act of bravery. Personality Despite only appearing in a small number of episodes, Principal Hastings is a strict but fair school principal. She can be nice at times though, unlike Randall. In "Forged In Steel", for example, she hires Mick as the new shop teacher because of his hair and outfit and wishes him good luck. In "Hack Attack," she praises her students in Archery Club: "Oh, nice shooting, Archery Club," despite the students missing the target to boost their confidence; also she was impressed with Sarah's invention of the Boomerang Arrow, and praises Sarah for her lesson of spreading herself too thin. In "Grave Robber," she kindly gives Calvin the Grave Robber game without question. In "Monkey Business," Principal Hastings convinces Hayley to take part in the Class President election which she also ask Calvin if he's interested. This makes her and the Rangers giggle seeing their somewhat competitive personalities with each other to see who'd make a better president. Principal Hastings is shown to be a bit strict in this episode when she breaks up the food fight and calmly warns Hayley and Calvin that if any more related antics happen, they will be disqualified from the election. At the end, Principal Hastings proudly and happily announce that Calvin and Hayley are withdrawing from the election and declares that Victor is still the class president. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Principal Hastings is portrayed by Amanda Billing. Notes *''to be added'' Appearances